User talk:Harmee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harmee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 05:43, February 18, 2013 Don't worry, all the projects are still the same with the Disney Fairies Wiki. And Harmi, since your signature hasn't had any direct links, it's a bit slow for us to reply messages for you... Do you want me to add direct links to it? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 05:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!! That'll be super hard to use signature... Let me show you... First, create a template, like Harmee signature, or whatever you like... Now copy the code L U V to that template... Click here, look at signature section... Type Make a tick on "I want to use wikitext in my signature"... And click Save at the end of the page... From that time, you'll just need to type ~~~~ whenever you want to use signature... I hope it helps... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm very sorry but since our wikis are pretty small, we have too much admins at the moments... Maybe later, when we develope them... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, could you upload it first here? I think I'd better take a look before making any decision :D! And I'm sorry about that... I just like what I had already mentioned to you earlier, I don't have the rights - actually I'm not allowed or shouldn't change the theme of Winx Wiki... I just hope you understand my case there... It's a very complex wiki now... not peaceful as outside like what you guys have kept thinking about... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You're right, Harmi. They're magnificent ♥!!! Well, I'll think about the best one... It's so hard to choose... They all look beautiful :x! Thank you so much!!! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And you're welcome for that. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Cause we should have 4 sections. The Summary, Sypnosis, Characters, and Cast. And you never hurt my feelings, and I haven't said that I was angry 'bout you. Rose - It's a fairy life! 10:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It's GIF file, Harmi. The format of the wiki requires it's PNG file :(! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thank you so much :x! It looks amazing! I had searched various pages for that picture but I even couldn't find it no matter how hard I tried... Well, I think it's better now :D!!! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Please give photos for magazine issuesHI!I SARAH here (talk) 11:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) it's ok sweetie. I wont ban youHI!I SARAH here (talk) 15:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Mérida and Anna will surely join the line-up this year. It's just a WIP for the main page :D, since I couldn't find any official icons or pictures for them... I even don't have chance to watch Brave in cinema >.RoseThorn]] - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 01:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry! You're really helpful! I'll give you the rights to do that. How do you think? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Now check that out :P! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! You're welcome! Feel free to design that... I'll fix and undo if something is wrong :P! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Harmee. I'm a little busy at this moment, and was kicked out from the chat @@! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) It's Okay c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow!!! I'm really impressed :D!!! Yup! You're right :D! Well, I'll submit the Princesses' infoboxes soonest in Sunday :D!!! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I had already made it, but I don't have time to submit it :(! And of course! Rapunzel's official color is purple :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Harmi :)!!! Can you fix my talkboxes, please??? Thank you :D!!! Btw, Congratulations! You're now an admin. You're very lucky :P!!! I hope it doesn't break our friendship. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Already. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Modify??? Anyways, there's a problem on my talkboxes... IDK how to fix them. You're mostly welcome :D!!! An admin??? ... me... and admin soon??? But being an admin is a higer right. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Actually Sarah designed it... I just moved it to here! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, you just need to edit it normally. IDK how to explain the codes to you guys... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Actually that's not necessary. All the people written on tha Starring are just the voice actors and actresses. They had already been mentioned on the characters' pages, and the character list is below the content. And well, have fun editing ;)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure don't erase the "Descriptions" on the Princesses' pages. I had my own mind doing that! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course! That's why I tell you ;)!!! Btw, check my newest blog :(!!! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 13:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No idea >.RoseThorn]] - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I changed that. Looking at one color shade(s) too long causes problems to your eyes. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmi :)! I undo your edit 'cause you added things that weren't in the descriptions in the DP's website. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 11:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me an admin on your WinxAlfeaClass wiki? --'Princess Azula • Princess Stella • ' 06:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll check that out :D! And yes, I do :D. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for the gift, Harmi, I love it ♥!!! I love the wallaper 1 and 3, they look so shiny and sparkling and magical! But I can't set them at theme @@!!! Really want to kill Global Wiki now @@!!! And I have something to say but it's not convenient for talk page, I'll say when we're on chat! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, of course :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Harmi. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Terrible one, Harmi. It'll cost a whole blog to tell you about :D! I'll tell you on dA... Maybe tomorrow, when I can calm myself down. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D! Just go ahead :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 07:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. I have to go. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! I did that :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 09:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Harmee? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) If you are online, chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry :D! It's just an error :P! No need to apologize :D! Btw, what's wrong with your sig? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ??? Messing? What's wrong? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What? Who's he? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Can u make me TalkBox StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 22:45, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥'''Animals are my life!♥♥'] 08:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Business are acceptable, and you have nothing to say sorry. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, ! I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Princess and Disney Fairies wikis! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". This is one of them. At the same time, you're also covering Disney Princess content, as well. I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis? Was there a particular reason you started editing here, rather than at w:c:disneyprincess or w:c:disneyfairies? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real help. I'm really interested in trying to bring all these communities together so that you can all edit as one community. As a bureaucrat at w:c:tardis, I can tell you that wikis are just more fun if you've got a big group of people working '''together'. Would you be opposed to merging your content with the existing DPrin and DFair communities? You could retain your admin powers on the new wikis, so you wouldn't be giving up the position that you've earned. But it would strengthen the Disney communities here at Wikia to have everyone on the same page. And it would make it possible for our non-English Disney Fairy and Princess wikis to have just one place to link to. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other user, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 05:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC)